


I Love You

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [25]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Love You

Parker furrowed his brow worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Vin.” You let out a humourless chuckle. “Him and his big goddamn mouth.”

“You know I don’t get upset with his teasing.” He kissed your knuckles.

You gave him a small smile. “He gets worse with me than with you, Parker.”

He nodded. “Is there anything you wanna talk about?”

Chewing on your lip, you thought about it. “I don’t want to make you feel weird.”

“Nothing could make me feel weird.” He smiled. “I promise.”

You knew that he believed what he was saying, so you nodded. “Vin just…” You rubbed your forehead. “He likes teasing about us getting married and kids and stuff.” You rambled out. You felt like you’d be sick to your stomach with how worried and anxious you felt.

Parker nodded. “I figured it was something like that.” He admitted.

You looked at him worriedly. “I just didn’t want you getting wigged out or anything…” You said softly.

“I mean as long as you don’t want that right at this moment.” He shrugged. Noting the confused look on your face, he gave you a small smile. “I mean one day we can think about things like that.” He kissed your cheek.

“Honestly, not the reaction I expected.” You blushed.

“What’d you expect?” He asked curiously.

Shrugging, you sighed. “You getting freaked out and telling me we aren’t that serious. Usual teenage boy stuff.”

“Well, we aren’t right now. But that’ll change when we get older.” He shrugged.

You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. “Thank you.” You whispered.

He smiled and squeezed you. “You can’t scare me off that easily.” He kissed the top of your head.

“I hope not.” You nuzzled to him. “I’m thankful you’re mine.”

“And you’re mine.” He grinned. “Let’s have a night just you and me? Let Vin chill for a while?”

You nodded. “Good plan. I might hurt him otherwise.”

He smirked and pecked your lips. You smiled against them, letting out a small noise of contentment. You were surprised when he pulled you into his lap but smiled as he cuddled you. His hands were on your hips, your arms around his neck.

He rested his chin against your head and closed his eyes. “Thank you for seeing me.” You said after a few moments.

“Of course.” He rubbed the small of your back.

Sitting up, you shook your head. “I mean it. You looked past the shit everyone else judges me for.”

“And they’re my favorite things about you.” He told you honestly.

You teared up and smiled. “Really?”

“Definitely.” He cupped your cheek. “I love you for being you.”

You nuzzled into his hand. “You’re the best.” You felt a warmth spread over you.

He smiled and held you to him. “You’re better.” Parker ran his hand through your hair. As you both got more comfortable, he held you to his chest. You closed your eyes and listened to his heartbeat. With him it was easy to relax and you felt yourself drift in and out. You loved your brother, and never feared much when with him. However, with Parker, it was a different feeling of love and safety.

He played with your hair as you rested, watching the door in case your dad came in. The talk they had played on his mind, and the flashes of worry that you showed him crept up. He was sometimes conflicted, while he always thought he’d be fighting bad guys, now his mind was on something else._ A future with you._

He smiled at that thought and held you closer, closing his eyes. Just as he was about to sleep, the door was pushed open harshly by Clint. Parker jumped, jerking you awake.

“Door open.” Clint spoke.

“Sorry.” You yawned. You rubbed your eyes as you sat up.

“Thought you were watching movies?” Your dad asked.

You shrugged. “Vin was an ass. Steve talked to me for.a bit before Parker checked.on me. I fell asleep.”

Clint eyed you both and nodded, believing you. “Alright.”

“Ask Steve.” You added, feeling he had his doubts.

He shrugged. “Nah, you guys have those lines on your arms from falling asleep.”

You looked down and chuckled before looking back up at him. “Hey, do you think it would be possible for us to go on a date? Even just for burgers?”

“One of us would have to go with you.” He winced. “Not that I don’t trust you, but for your safety.”

“I know, but it’s not like you’d be right there.” You chuckled. “I knew you’d have to tag along, but it would still be nice.”

“Who would you wanna go with you? I think Tony is still busy.”

You shrugged and looked at Parker. “Anyone you’d prefer?”

Parker blushed, making Clint chuckle. “I’ll ask Nat, but you guys need to remember she’s mine.” He teased as he walked out.

Smiling, you pecked his nose. “And you’re mine.”

He grinned at that. “That I am.” He kissed your head. “A date sounds nice.”

“I was hoping you’d agree.” You told him.

He chuckled. “I’m a bit scared to go out but with the team we should be fine.”

You nodded. “We don’t ever get to act like normal teenagers. This is as close as we can get.” You sighed, pecking his lips before getting up. “I’m gonna go find something to wear.”

He blushed and nodded. “Okay. Want me to wait in the living room?”

“I’ll meet you in there.” you told him. “We won’t stay out too long. You’re still healing.”

He nodded shyly and kissed your cheek before he left.

* * *

Vin was walking towards Your room as you walked out of it. He raised his eyebrows as you didn’t even look at him but gently got your wrist when you passed by him. Sighing, you looked towards him. “Yeah?”

“Did I piss you off that bad?” He tilted his head.

“You don’t get it, do you?” You asked. “I told you how I feel about you teasing me about that. I told you don’t bring that stuff up around him because I don’t want to lose him. That’s exactly what you did.”

Vin frowned. “Parker doesn’t care.” He countered.

“I do!” You pointed out. “I’m not used to feeling like this, Vin.”

“And I’m not used to you feeling like this. I would tease you with other guys and you couldn’t care less.”

You shrugged. “Parker’s different.” You reminded him. “He makes me feel safe.”

Vin just raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Well, okay.”

“I know that you want to say something. Get it out.”

He shook his head. “I don’t need you more pissed at me.”

“I’d rather talk this out, Vinny. I don’t want you pulling away.”

“Me pulling away?” He chuckled. “I’m not pulling away. Your time is spent elsewhere now.”

You shot him a look. “And I tried to get time with you recently.” You pointed out. “We wound up passing out. I would be watching a movie with the two of you, but you had to open your mouth. I love you, Vin, but it feels like you don’t want my relationship with Parker to work because I’m different now.”

“Completely different. Not even the same person I knew.” He shot back. “I can’t even joke around with you because I’m worried you’ll get offended. We’ve never had that problem.”

“I ask you not to joke about the seriousness of things with Parker, and suddenly we can’t joke around? That’s one thing!” You told him. “And it’s not me being offended, you jerk. It’s me being scared.” You admitted softly.

“You don’t need to be scared! You and Parker are so far up each other’s asses that it shouldn’t even be a concern!” He threw his hands up.

“I meant I’m scared of what I’m feeling. I’m scared I’ll fuck up. I’m scared of so much. But no, please, get pissed off at me.” You scoffed.

“Maybe this relationship isn’t good for you. You’ve never been scared of anything.” He noted. “I get it, to a point. You’ve been through more than I have right now, but maybe Parker is making it worse.”

You stared at him. “How?!”

“You’re always going to be in danger because of him.” Vin looked suddenly concerned, rather than upset.

“He’s stepping back.” You told him. “He’s not going to be Spiderman as much. And we’re both in more danger because of who our father is. No one knows Parker is Spiderman.”

Vin sighed. “Alright.” He stepped back. “My bad then.” He looked away from you, licking his lips. “Heard Nat and dad talking about you and Parker’s ‘date’.” He looked back at you. “Have fun.”

You shrugged. “I’ll try.” You said sadly. You sagged as he walked to his room and shuffled to get ready. While you just wanted to hole yourself up, you made your way to the living room.

“Hey, kiddo.” Nat smiled as you entered. “Excited for burgers? I am.”

Giving her a small smile, you nodded.

“At least you initiated the date.” She teased, rolling her eyes at Clint.

He looked at her in playful shock. “You wound me.”

“I hope you didn’t get his unromantic gene.” She looked at you with a small smirk.

You shrugged. “No idea. Never tried to be.”

Clint looked at you. “Still feel like going?”

“Yeah.” You told him. “Just got into a stupid fight with Vin.”

“Want me to talk to him?” He offered.

“That would probably make it worse.” You told him honestly. “But you can try.”

“I’ll look into it.” He assured you. “Just have fun tonight.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Nat smiled at you then Clint. “Now go. We need girl time for a minute.” She shoo’d him playfully.

He pouted and got up. “Fine.” Clint sighed.

“He’s sensitive.” She joked once he left.

You chuckled lightly at that. “So, girl time?” You arched a brow.

She smirked. “Figured I’d save you from dad questions.”

You smiled. “Sounds great to me.” You sat besides her. “Where’s Parker, though? He said he’d wait for me in here.” You asked.

She shrugged. “Not sure. Haven’t seen him.”

That made you furrow your brows. “I hope he’s okay.”

“He will. Don’t worry.” She assured.

* * *

Vin was staring at the ceiling when Clint tapped his knuckles on the door. “Open.”

Clint walked in. “Hey.” He leaned in the doorway. “Heard you and Y/N had a fight.”

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“You guess?” He chuckled.

“It seems like we’re always fighting.” Vin sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that what siblings do?”

“We didn’t used to. Ever.”

“That seems unhealthy, to be honest.” Clint pointed out.

“Doesn’t seem like it now either way.” Vin sighed.

Walking in, he sat on the side of the bed. “Can I ask what you fought about?”

“I just made comments that pissed her off. She’s not the same person I knew.”

“People change all the time. Why not get to know the new her?” He offered.

“Don’t want to right now. Have to get over the fact that she has Parker now first.”

Clint was silent a.moment. “This is because of Parker?”

Vin looked at him. “I feel abandoned, dad.”

He felt for his son, and nodded. “You would go your own ways one day. She’s still here, and still wants to spend time with you. Maybe take this time to learn something new about yourself?”

Vin didn’t like the sound of that but nodded. “I’m gonna have to.”

“How about we go do something? Grab a bite to eat or whatever.”

Vin thought about it. “Alright.”

Clint.smiled at that, having expected Vin to roll his eyes. “Want me to see if Bucky can come along? Or anyone else. Don’t want to force you to bond with your old man.” He joked.

Vin chuckled at that. “I’m fine with just you.” He said honestly.

“That means a lot to me.” Clint smiled.

“Don’t get sappy on me.” Vin teased but smiled back as he sat up.

Clint laughed. “I won’t. Nat finds out, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Vin snorted. “She wears the pants in that relationship.” He pointed out.

“And could do serious harm with them in many ways.” Clint looked scared for a minute, making Vin bust out in laughter. “It’s true!” He grinned.

“It is, which makes it better!” He chuckled. “Let me grab my shoes and we can go.”

“Cool.” Clint nodded and stood. He was looking forward to some time with his sin, and hoped to get time with you, too.

As him and Vin walked out to leave, Clint waved at you and Nat in the living room. “We should be back at the same time.”

“You’re heading out?” Nat asked, sounding pleased.

Clint nodded. “Gonna go grab something to eat with this guy.” He nudged Vin.

“No strip clubs, mister.” She said half jokingly.

“Awe.” Vin sagged playfully. “Hooters?” He smirked, earning a look.

Clint laughed. “You are my son.”

Nat tossed a small pillow at him. “I’ll send you boys with a chaperon.” She laughed. “Bruce might keep you in line.”

“The quiet ones are the worst ones.” Vin smirked.

“Yeah, he’s yours.” Nat muttered towards Clint, an amused look on her face.

Clint gave her a smug grin before waving to you both, leading Vin out. For some reason, that little ‘family’ interaction meant a lot to him. “Pizza or burgers? Or subs?” He asked.

Vin thought for a moment. “Subs.” He replied.

“Cool.” He grinned, grabbing one of the drivers that was on call. “So, any idea what you’d like to do for your birthday?”

Vin blinked. “I hadn’t thought about it to be honest”

Clint nodded. “If anything comes to mind, let me know.”

Vin hummed. “Could we go on a road trip? We’ve never been outta the city.” 


End file.
